1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest for a vehicle seat and, more specifically, to a headrest which tilts with respect to a seatback.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H04-44130, a headrest which tilts with respect to seatback is disclosed. The headrest of this type is tiled and inclined down to secure visibility toward the front or toward the rear. Or, when the seatback is inclined on a seat cushion, the headrest is tiled and inclined down for avoiding interference with a seat in front of the seat having the headrest. Provided between the headrest and the seatback are a locking device for locking the headrest so as not to tilt with respect to the seatback and an unlocking device for unlocking the locking device. The unlocking device is adapted to be operated by pulling a cable to unlock the locking device.
However, the distal end of the cable is also tilted with respect to the seatback together with the headrest. Therefore, when the headrest is tilted, the cable is bent significantly and a force is applied. And the cable receives a large force when the cable is pulled in a significantly bent state. As a result, the cable can be deformed or broken, and the operability of the cable is deteriorated.
Thus, there is need in the art for a headrest for a vehicle seat, in which a headrest includes a locking device for locking the headrest so as not to tilt with respect to a seatback and a cable to be operated when unlocking the locking device, absent any large forces applied to the cable.